


Breaking the Rules - Die Regeln brechen

by quiekemaus



Series: Spiele mit Verlängerung - die 120er [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-24
Updated: 2011-04-24
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiekemaus/pseuds/quiekemaus
Summary: Manuel muss mit seinem Erzfeind ein Hotelzimmer teilen...Teil der 120er-Challenge





	Breaking the Rules - Die Regeln brechen

**Author's Note:**

> OS im Rahmen der 120er zum Stichwort "Breaking the rules" aus dem Jahr 2011.
> 
> Die erwähnten Personen gehören sich selbst und sämtliche Handlungen sind lediglich meiner Fantasie entsprungen.

Wer hatte sich nur diesen Scheiß ausgedacht?  
Er mit Kevin auf einem Hotelzimmer. Einer Zecke. Seinem Erzfeind.  
"GROSSKOTZ!", brüllte er und trommelte zum wiederholten Mal mit der Faust gegen die Badezimmertür, als diese sich plötzlich öffnete.  
Mitten in der Bewegung hielt Manuel inne. Das selbstgefällige Grinsen im Gesicht seines Gegenüber gekonnt ignorierend, schob er sich an ihm vorbei. Er wollte nur noch duschen. Raus aus den verschwitzten Trainingsklamotten.

In seinem Rücken spürte er die Blicke, die ihn mit einer Mischung aus Neugierde und Verlangen musterten, sich mit jedem Kleidungsstück, das er von seinem Körper streifte, weiter in seine Haut bohrten. Er wollte gerade den letzten Rest Stoff auf den Boden fallen lassen, da spürte er, wie sich ein Paar Arme um seinen Körper schlangen.

"Sag mal, geht's noch?", fuhr Manuel seinen Erzrivalen an, keuchte jedoch auf, als dessen Hände den Bund seiner Shorts nachfuhren und sich diese sogleich tiefer unter den Stoff schoben.

"Pfoten... weg! Ich lass.. mich doch... nicht von... einer Zecke... flachlegen.", presste der Torhüter mühsam um Fassung ringend hervor, während er sich langsam umdrehte.

Das Grinsen auf Kevins Gesicht war breiter geworden. Mit einem Ruck entledigte er den Älteren seiner Shorts, ging vor ihm auf die Knie und sah mit verklärtem Blick zu ihm hinauf.

"Regeln sind dazu da, um gebrochen zu werden, Neuer.", hörte Manuel ihn sagen. Dann fühlte er nur noch, wie sich Kevins Lippen um seine wachsende Erregung schlossen.


End file.
